


Crimson Tail: Ask and it Shall be Given

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Over The Knee (OTK), Spanking, Taboo, corner time, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while, but Danny is in need of something from Steve, but asking for it is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on fic for 'Crimson Tail'

"....and I think Kono is trying to organise something for Chin's birthday this weekend, if we don't catch a case," Steve said as he crossed into the kitchen and dumped grocery bags on the table. He began unpacking the food, continuing to talk. "So I guess we need to arrange with Rachel about collecting Grace. Can you do that?"

He paused and listened for an answer, Danny was in the next room and hadn't followed him through. In fact Danny hadn't said much when he'd walked through the door. Steve dumped the milk and butter in the refrigerator before going to the doorway, giving Danny a curious look.

"D, did you hear me? About Grace this weekend?" Steve asked with a small smile. Danny look pre-occupied with something.

"Grace? This isn't our weekend," Danny frowned, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know," Steve nodded, "But I'm sure Rachel won't mind us taking her to whatever Kono is planning for Chin."

"Chin?" Danny said, looking confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" Steve asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Danny shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention I guess."

"It's okay, we'll organise something later," Steve assured him, disappearing back into the kitchen to finish unloading the bags, raising his voice again. "Hey maybe I'll set up the grill tonight, we can have surf 'n turf."

He busied himself for five minutes restocking the shelves before turning on the coffee maker and planning ahead, thinking maybe he'd take a swim before starting dinner.

"Want me to do steaks tonight?" Danny asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Steve gave him a curious look again. Danny definitely was distracted by something, he looked wrung out, like whatever was on his mind was a burden.

"I said I'd grill," Steve reminded him. "Unless you want just steaks, that'd be fine too."

Danny closed his eyes, pinched at the bridge of his nose before shaking his head again, as if to shake off his distracting thoughts. "Grill, yeah no, that'll be fine. Do that."

"Hey, c'mere," Steve said concerned, motioning him closer until he could put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing," Danny shook his head. "I'm fine Steve."

"No you aren't," Steve said matter of factly. He preferred everything lain out on the table, in the open, that way they could fix whatever problem it was. "C'mon, you know you can talk to me."

"No I'm serious," Danny said, looking him in the eye. Steve could see he was being honest, not averting from his troubles. "It isn't anything particular, I feel distracted but I don't know what by. Like stuff is getting to me, but nothing I can put my finger on."

"Could be you're just tired," Steve reasoned with a small shrug. "We've had quite the case load the last few weeks. Not had much time to slow down and do, I dunno, normal stuff. That's why I think Kono is so keen to organise something for Chin's birthday. Get us all out of our heads."

"Yeah maybe," Danny sighed.

"We'll have an easy evening okay," Steve smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Surf n' turf, a few beers, just us, a nice relaxing night."

Danny gave a weak smile and leaned against the counter as Steve poured out two coffees. As he got the milk from the fridge, Danny grimly stared at the floor. Steve began to feel worried, it wasn't like Danny to be so defeated.

"There is something -," Danny began quietly before pausing, swallowing down and shaking his head. 

"What?" Steve asked, not quite hearing what he'd said.

"Nothing, never mind," Danny shook his head firmly again. "Maybe I'll go lie down for a while."

Steve stopped him before he could walk away, holding his arm loosely so he could leave if he really wanted.

"What was it you were going to say D," Steve said calmly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was just gonna say," Danny said after taking a deep breath. "That there is something you – we – haven't done for a while that is 'normal stuff'. Normal for us anyway. Or maybe it isn't. I dunno, forget it, I don't even know -."

Steve frowned before it dawned on him what Danny was telling him, or asking him for. Not straight out, but then Danny hadn't ever found that part easy. When he thought about it, he realised it had been a long time, time had gotten away from them, days and weeks had morphed into one long, continuous time frame.

"It's okay, I get what you're saying baby," Steve nodded in understanding. "I guess we've let things slip. It wasn't like you were getting it regularly for a long time in the end, guess maybe it felt like you didn't need it any more."

"I know," Danny nodded in agreement. "Maybe it felt like that for me too, only these last few weeks – I've felt I needed something, just took a while to admit I needed that again."

Steve took his hand off Danny's arm and instead cupped his face, fingertips tracing the line of his jaw gently and Danny glanced up at him with somewhat relief, like their even somewhat cryptic conversation was making a difference.

"I want you to be really sure," Steve said softly. "I was going to go for a swim, let me do that, gives you a chance to really think about it. If you still feel the same way, then I want you to ask me properly. Sound fair?"

Danny gave a small grimace. Steve smiled, Danny hadn't ever been comfortable in having to ask, to admit to needing something so intimate and different. Steve knew he was relying, or hoping, that Steve would just make the decision for him. There where times Steve did, but he knew when it was prudent to let Danny decide and ask for himself. Danny looked imploringly up at him, but when Steve didn't say the words for him, he gave a small nod of his head.

"Yeah, okay," Danny admitted, tugging at Steve's shirt and leaning up for a kiss which Steve didn't deny him.

Steve hit the waves with determination, forty five minutes of his limbs pounding against the gentle currents, letting it all help take away any stresses and concerns. When he finally emerged from the ocean, he felt more at peace with himself and more focused on Danny. On what they needed to do to help him de-stress also. He went back into the house, rubbing himself down with a towel, Danny was on the sofa, looking like he was watching the TV but Steve could tell he wasn't concentrating on the program. His head jerked up when Steve appeared and there was a tension in his body, like he was nervous. Neither of them had said it was an easy thing to accept worked for them and their relationship, a taboo which for some reason clicked for Danny.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Steve said before Danny could say anything. He thought maybe Danny needed more time and he needed to be dressed before anything happened. He didn't stop to see if Danny followed him upstairs, quickly showering, towelling down and dressing again. There were rules to how they approached the coming situation, such as he would always be clothed, like it helped Danny get his head space right for the occasion.

Danny was in the bedroom when he came out of the en suite, sitting on the edge of the bed, still looking nervous. Perhaps giving him time hadn't been the right option Steve questioned himself. Danny got to his feet when he appeared, shot up off the bed like he'd been caught doing wrong. Steve spared him a glance, looking at him closely, wondering if perhaps Danny was nervous but also eager to begin.

"It's okay Danno," Steve said with a reassuring smile. "You have my full attention."

"You know this is difficult for me," Danny pointed out to him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Steve nodded, in full comprehension how hard it was. But he didn't say anything, waiting for Danny to ask, though he told himself if Danny had tried to evade the situation, he may have changed tactics and put his foot down. It wasn't like Danny didn't respond well to a more disciplined approach.

Danny let out a heavy sigh, looking down at the ground, swallowing like the words were stuck in his throat. He glanced up again, a soft flush gathering on his neck.

"I want - no - I need to be spanked," Danny said quickly, words tumbling over one another like if he said it fast it wouldn't be such a strange request. He took another breath, "Please would you spank me, Sir."

Steve felt a moment of pride in his partner, for the asking and so humbly. For all that spanking had been an unexpected addition to the relationship and they'd taken a few stumbles to figure out just how to apply it to their relationship, it certainly had made a difference to the both of them.

"Are you sure Danny?" Steve asked, certainty a priority if it was going to work.

"Yes Sir," Danny nodded, catching his eye briefly before glancing away again. Steve had always enjoyed the awkward shyness that overwhelmed Danny in his moments of need.

"If that's what you need baby," Steve nodded even though Danny wasn't looking directly at him. "Well then, in your own time I want you to strip and put yourself in the corner until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied.

Steve went to the bed and knelt down, pulling out a small chest he kept there, unlocking it with a key he kept in his bedside cabinet. He glanced up to see Danny giving a few nervous looks his way as he stripped off. Steve paused, looking at the items in the chest, a variation of paddles he'd purchased to use on his lover. He'd warm Danny up with his hand of course, but he guessed Danny needed something with a little extra sting to help him out. It had been a while so he wouldn't be too hard on him this time, but something to leave a lasting effect would suffice. Steve glanced up again to see Danny naked in the middle of the room, watching him intently.

"Corner, now," Steve said sternly. Danny was waiting to see which paddle he selected, Steve preferred to have him not know. Danny gave a small nod and moved to the corner of the room, turning and facing it, hands on the wall, legs slightly apart.

Steve picked out a small, round paddle, smooth and light. It didn't look like much, but it packed a sting, enough to bite and redden the skin and leave a long lasting effect which wouldn't make sitting easy for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow. Steve stood up and put the paddle on the bed, walking to the desk and pulling out the chair, placing it in the middle of the room.

"Anything you want to talk about before we start?" Steve asked as he walked back to the bed and picked up the paddle.

Danny shook his head but didn't turn, "No Sir."

"Nothing specific you feel you need to be spanked for?" Steve asked, just to be sure. They couldn't fix a problem if he didn't know what to concentrate on.

"No, nothing specific," Danny replied, giving a small shrug. "It's just been a while and I guess things have been building up."

"I'm sorry," Steve said gently. "We let things slide, time got away with us."

"Didn't feel like I needed it as regular as I used too," Danny reminded him. "Maybe I did."

"Maybe you didn't," Steve assured him. "Circumstances change. Maybe I didn't pay enough attention when you did need it, even if it wasn't a regular thing any more."

"No, don't say that," Danny told him, still facing the wall. "It's just what happens in relationships - like you say, circumstances change. We've been busy but things have been really good for us personally, right? I've just let things build up too much and you know what I get like when that happens."

"Shall we agree to say we could have both done things differently," Steve smiled.

"Yeah, agreed," Danny replied and Steve knew he was smiling too. He already sounded lighter, like them talking was already helping.

Steve walked over to the chair and sat down, tucking the paddle behind his back for the moment, until he needed it. He left Danny in the corner for another two minutes.

"Okay baby," Steve said. "Come over here and lay over my knee."

Danny drew away from the corner slowly and approached, looking nervous. Steve mildly sympathised, but Danny had asked for it and Steve had always found being firm and stern when it came to doling out a spanking helped Danny's focus and head space dealing with the situation. He was patient enough not to rush Danny as he paused before lowering himself down, lying over his knees, palms flat to the floor as he got as comfortable as possible considering the position.

"Stretch your legs and arms out as far as possible," Steve ordered, placing a hand on his back as Danny stretched out further. When Danny finally lay still Steve eyed up his position. "Good, you'll stay like that until I'm done, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied meekly.

"You know what happens if you disobey me Daniel?" Steve reminded him.

"Yes Sir," Danny said again. "Punishment."

"Good boy, it's been a while I know," Steve said, rubbing his palm over Danny's ass and thighs gently. "But you did ask me for this, so I'll make sure to do a good job of it baby. There isn't going to be a count, I'm just going to warm you up first, then I'll make sure you get what you need. Want this ass nice and crimson, then maybe later we'll talk about getting into a routine again if you want that."

 

"Yes Sir, thank you," Danny said, not sounding overly enthusiastic about the suggestion. Steve smiled, for all that Danny had taken to being spanked rather well and found it an effective method in their relationship, he hadn't ever found it comfortable to talk about it. Steve found it all rather endearing, but he buried down the feeling. Right now, Danny needed him firm and in control, not distracted by his emotions.

Steve continued rubbing his ass and thighs gently, letting his palm follow the familiar curves, the firm, taut muscles. His skin was a light tan, but soon it would be changing colours from light pink to deep red. Steve took his time before he raised his hand, bringing his palm down with a satisfying slap against the roundness of Danny's buttocks. It was gentle for a first tap, he didn't want to tire his arm out before he'd gotten to work properly giving his lover what he needed. He continued, applying gentle taps all over Danny's ass, making sure he went down onto his thighs also. For the moment only the sound of the gentle rhythm of the spanks filled the air, Danny didn't move or make a sound, but he was tense, like he was holding his breath. Steve knew soon enough, Danny's reactions would begin to flow from him, it was just going to take time.

He began bringing his palm down with more vigour, watching Danny's skin begin turning a light, dusty pink hue. His hand began to tingle and he felt a soft, gentle warmth emanating from his lovers skin. A particularly hard slap created a gentle gasp from Danny, a breakthrough Steve considered and he didn't stop, just kept bringing his palm down over and over. Danny began muttering out gentle, quiet moans, body relaxing, tension lifting as he began to accept what was happening. Steve paused to survey the ass on display. Danny's ass was a bright pink now, his thighs softly glowing. He rubbed his palm gently over him, caressing the pained skin and listening to his lover breathing a little heavier. 

Danny shifted a little on his lap, Steve could see how much of an effort it was to lie in his stretched position, which gave little room to manoeuvre. He didn't mind Danny moving a tiny bit as long as he didn't downright disobey his orders. He didn't expect his boy to lie motionless, that would be impossible, especially with what was about to happen. Steve was satisfied Danny was warmed up, as was his arm. He was ready to wield the paddle and Danny was certainly ready for more than what his palm created.

Steve reached behind and took out the paddle from behind his back, gripping the small handle firmly. With his other hand he held Danny firmly around the waist and he drew his arm back, focusing on his goal. He brought the paddle down with a firm, solid, slap. He could only imagine the sting it caused, as Danny's head jerked up and he let out a particularly loud grunt of surprise. Steve didn't pause or stop to give him a moment to adjust, lifting his arm and bringing the paddle down again, swatting the pink skin sharply. He fell into a rhythm, making sure he hit the firm roundness of Danny's ass and the back of his thighs, each land of the paddle as firm as the last.

Danny was really moaning now, squirming as much as he dared, panting heavily. His skin was turning a familiar shade of red and a flush travelled up his back to his neck. Steve landed a few heavy swats squarely on his rear and Danny yelled out, sounding wrung out, his body getting slacker and looser. He panted and his body curled in, he lay heavy now over Steve's lap, worn out. Steve was surprised, Danny knew the penalty for disobedience and paused, giving Danny a moment to catch his breath.

"Danny?" He asked, partly concerned. Danny breathed heavily before lifting his head a little.

"I'm sorry, just - need a moment," He said, voice quivering, like he was close to tears.

"You don't have a moment," Steve said firmly. He knew if he gave Danny too much time it could prove detrimental to what they were trying to achieve. "Back into position now."

"Please Sir, just-," Danny said weakly.

"Daniel, don't argue with me," Steve said sternly, waiting. His partner didn't move. "Boy, you're just earning yourself further punishment."

Danny still didn't move, tensing up instead. Steve knew Danny was testing him, even though Danny knew he'd be true to his word.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," Steve said matter of factly. "Hands behind your back. If you can't hold position like you're told, I'll have to hold you in one myself. Hands, now."

Danny moved his arms behind his back and Steve placed his hand tightly over his crossed wrists.

"Now, legs back and wide apart," Steve ordered. Danny took a moment before obeying. "That's ten of the belt bent over the sofa for disobedience. Move again and it will be twenty, understand me boy?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied dejectedly.

Steve raised the paddle and began swinging again, making sure the swats were good and hard to ensure his lover understood he meant what he said. Danny's ass was turning a perfect crimson and Steve had to hold his hands tight as Danny squirmed, jerked and yelled until eventually he fell loose again, moaning with each swat. Jerking and whimpering, his ass and thighs glowing brightly now. He was sniffling and Steve knew he was crying, but he didn't stop until he was satisfied Danny had had enough.

He let go of Danny's wrists and lay the paddle on the small of his back, stroking his lovers red, hot skin.

"There now," Steve whispered gently. "All done baby. Go stand in the corner and then we'll talk."

"Yes Sir," Danny stuttered out quietly, weakly moving and Steve helped him stand up. Danny winced and slowly moved over to the corner, putting his hands on the wall and sniffling every now and then. Steve stood up, put the chair in it's proper place and put the paddle away, standing and enjoying the sight of Danny's red ass on show.

Steve made him stand there for twenty minutes as usual before he beckoned him over to where he sat on the bed. Danny rubbed a hand over his face and went to him, letting Steve sit him on his lap, putting his arms around his waist. Steve didn't say anything and Danny put his arm around his shoulders, looking meekly at him.

"Thank you for my spanking Sir," Danny said to him.

"You're welcome," Steve smiled, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "How do you feel now? Apart from sore?"

"I feel better," Danny admitted with a small nod. "Thank you. I did need it. Sorry I moved, I just - it's been a while and you're tough."

"You know I'm tough," Steve reminded him. "That isn't an excuse to disobey me. You know that by now baby."

"I'm sorry," Danny nodded weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll learn," Steve said to him. "Later. Let's give your ass a rest before it gets a licking from my belt."

"Yes Sir," Danny said, burying his face against Steve's neck. Steve held him close but didn't say anything, Danny was often clingy after a spanking and it was enjoyable to give him the attention afterwards.

"Do you want to lie down?" Steve asked him, feeling Danny relaxing further against him.

"In a minute," Danny said quietly, his arm tightening around Steve like he didn't like the idea of Steve moving.

"I can lie down with you baby," Steve smiled, stroking his back.

"Okay," Danny slackened off a little, sounding relieved at the suggestion.

Steve gave a small laugh and let him stand up before he slid further on the bed, sitting up against the head rest. Danny crawled onto the bed after him, lying on his front, half reclined over Steve, head on his chest, leg slid between his. Steve wrapped his arms around him again and felt Danny relax fully, his red ass on show for Steve to survey at his leisure.

"Take a nap if you like," Steve told him. "I'm not going anywhere. I know how much a spanking takes it out of you."

Danny didn't reply, but Steve could tell he was drifting off to sleep by the way his breathing slowed and evened and he rested fully against him. Steve picked up his book from the side table and flicked idly through it, it was actually nice to find time to read. Danny slept soundly before he stirred again, stretching out against him, lifting his head to look at him looking much more rested and focused.

"How long was I out for?" Danny asked sleepily.

"About forty minutes or so," Steve replied. "You feel better? You look better."

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah I feel good. Well, aside from the sore ass."

They smiled wryly at one another at the comment.

"Want to talk now?" Steve asked him.

"I guess we should," Danny nodded, moving to sit up but Steve pulled him close again.

"Well all I'm going to say is," Steve began, waiting for Danny to relax again. "Is that I'm glad you came and asked me, even if it took a while for you to get the words out. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier that it was what you were needing but maybe you asking has been a better way of us getting back into a routine again. That is, if you want to get back into something more strutctured. If you don't, that's okay too. It isn't like I've thought you've needed a spanking much lately."

"I didn't think I did," Danny replied. "But then, after the way I've felt even the last few days, maybe a structured routine would be good again, for a little while, see how it goes."

"So maintenance again?" Steve suggested.

"Yeah, that might work," Danny agreed.

"Okay, we'll go back to the routine, Wednesdays and Saturdays," Steve told him. "And punishments if I think you've really earned it."

"Agreed," Danny sighed, but he sounded happy with the suggestions Steve had put forward.

They fell quiet and Steve thought Danny was just getting used to the idea again but when he spoke up next, he sounded nervous once more.

"There was something else we haven't done in a while," Danny said, fingers clenching into Steve's shirt and winding the material nervously.

"Yeah, what's that?" Steve asked carefully, wondering what Danny was asking for now. The answer dawned on him as he asked the question and he felt Danny tense in his arms. Steve squeezed him and lifted a hand to tip Danny's face up to look at him. "Oh, that. It has been a long time."

Danny blushed and averted his gaze, "It's not like I really needed it. Sex with you, however we do it, is always amazing."

"But sometimes you need something more and that's okay D," Steve reminded him. "Like I've told you before, there isn't anything to be ashamed of."

Danny didn't say anything, still blushing and swallowing down nervously.

"Is that what you need now?" Steve asked him slowly, to make sure he was reading him correctly.

"Well, maybe not right now," Danny admitted. "But later, when we go to bed, if you're in the mood-."

"I'm always in the mood when it comes to you and sex," Steve chuckled softly.

"Then can we play later?" Danny asked gently, looking up at him with a shy, cautious look in his eye. "Please."

"Definitely baby," Steve nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks," Danny said, lying against him again.

"Thanks for trusting me to ask," Steve said, holding him close again. "I'll take care of you Danny."

"I know," Danny nodded against him. "I - you know it isn't easy sometimes to admit that's what I want."

"Yeah," Steve said in understanding. "But I'm glad I can be here for you."

Danny fell silent again before asking, "Are you going to punish me tonight?"

Steve didn't answer right away, weighing up the situation, "I was planning too later, before bed. But I think we'll do it tomorrow, then I concentrate of taking care of you properly tonight. I think that's more of a pressing need for you right now."

Danny pressed his face against his chest and gave a sigh, before lifting a little. "Thank you. I don't think I could have handled it tonight."

Steve looked at him closely, "You know you can tell me that, even if I'd said it was going to be tonight you could ask me to put it off until another time. I want you to talk to me about it Danny, not just accept it."

"But it's punishment," Danny said with a small frown. 

"Yes and you'll still be punished, you know the reason and it's to instil discipline," Steve pointed out to him. "But if you don't think you're in the right frame of mind to accept it when I want to instil it, then you can talk to me about it. There's no point doing it if it isn't going to be productive in some way. You'll be punished, but you have input as to when, within reason. This isn't free reign to put it off for weeks, hoping I'll forget."

"No, I know," Danny nodded in understanding. "Thanks Steve."

"Now that you've given your ass a bit of a rest, how about we maybe take a walk along the beach? It's a nice evening," Steve suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Danny nodded with a small nod.

~ tbc ~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm night and Danny slipped on a pair of board shorts, easing them over his red ass and thighs with a small wince. Steve sympathised but only after a more severe spanking did he ever put cream on him and he knew it would do Danny good to suffer a little to remind him of his spanking. Danny pulled on a t-shirt and flip flops before they made their way out of the house onto the beach. It was a beautiful evening and they settled on a gentle stride down by the water line as the sky filled with bright oranges and pinks as the sun went down. They made small talk, hand in hand, talking about the weekend and Chin's birthday and Danny promised to call Rachel to make arrangements to get Grace, doubting there would be any trouble. His relationship with his ex was much more amenable these days and any extra time with Grace was a bonus.

It wasn't late when they got back to the house and they settled on the sofa for a movie, Danny lay out on his side, head in Steve's lap to save his ass from added pressure. As the evening wore on, Steve noticed Danny was getting restless and twitchy as he lay on the couch by him, not concentrating on the film.

“I think you should go to bed D," Steve said eventually to him.

Danny lifted his head to look at the clock and arched his head to look at Steve, "It's still early?"

"Yeah," Steve gave a small nod of agreement. "But not too early for boys to go get ready for bed."

Danny stared for a moment before swallowing down, a look in his eyes as he realised Steve was slipping into a role he'd asked him to play.

"Oh, right," Danny said, caught a little off guard.

"Well?" Steve said, giving him a small push. "Go on."

"Are you coming up?" Danny asked as he sat up, shifting uncomfortably where he sat.

"Of course, I need to check your ass before you go to sleep," Steve said with a nod. "So I suggest you get ready for that, after you've gotten ready for bed, you remember what I expect right?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny gave a small nod of understanding before he stood quickly, making his way upstairs without a backward glance.

Steve mused for ten minutes on how Danny needed him to play and act that evening before he stood up and inspected the lower house. Doors locked, windows secure, alarm set. He took his time merely to give Danny time before he started up the stairs himself. He let himself into the bedroom to find Danny waiting. He was stood at the foot of the bed, facing it, legs apart, and hands behind his head, red ass on display to the room.

"Turn around," Steve said as he came near to him. "Hands."

Danny turned, holding out his hands which Steve took in his, peering at them closely. Clean, nails brushed. He looked up at Danny and smiled, putting on a gentle voice. "Good boy."

He ran a hand along Danny's jaw, before angling his face left and right to check he'd cleaned his face. "Did you clean behind your ears?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied.

"Brush your teeth?" Steve questioned.

"Yes Sir," Danny affirmed again, giving him a quick flash of pearly whites.

"Yes what boy?" Steve asked him with a frown, looking displeased. Danny flushed and glanced away.

"Yes daddy," Danny answered, swallowing awkwardly.

Steve stroked his jaw gently, soothing him, "its okay baby. Turn back around and let’s see that lovely ass again. Bend over the bed for me."

Danny turned and leaned over, bracing his hands on the bed as he presented his ass for display.

"Beautiful baby, I love your ass," Steve smiled, rubbing his palms gently over Danny's buttocks. His skin was still warm to touch and bright red strips ran the length from the top of his ass to his lower thighs. "Especially all crimson and glowing after I've taken care of you how you need. I'm very proud of you Daniel, for asking me to spank you, even if you were a little bit of a naughty boy when you were over my knee."

"Thank you daddy, for taking care of your boy," Danny whispered back.

"Always baby," Steve assured him. "I'm going to go clean up and get ready for bed myself and then when I come back, I think you've earned a treat Daniel. Do you like the sound of that?"

"Yes Daddy," Danny answered sounding very on board with the idea.

"Good boy, I thought you would," Steve smiled, still stroking Danny's ass gently, before giving him a gentle push. "Why don't you crawl up onto the bed for now?"

Danny moved, crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees.

"Good, stay in the middle there," Steve ordered. "Remain on your knees, I want you to keep your ass nice and raised for daddy to look at, but reach up with your hands, hold onto the bottom of the headrest."

Danny stretched up; upper body reclined against the bed as he clung on to the headrest. Steve moved around the bed and moved a pillow under Danny's face, encouraging him to rest his face side on to it.

"There now baby," Steve said, stroking his face gently. "If you stay like this for me until I come back, you'll get your treat, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," Danny said, face flushing a soft red as he caught Steve's eye.

"Such a good boy," Steve beamed before going into the bathroom. He took a leak, washed his hands and brushed his teeth, taking his time and letting Danny wait in earnest for him coming back. Steve stared at himself in the mirror; his cock was already half hard as he thought on his lover waiting for him. It hadn't been easy to assess Danny's need at first, but he'd slipped easily into the role not because he really got off on it as much as it fulfilled Danny's need. He wanted to help his lover, and if that meant playing out a kinkier side on occasion then he didn't have a problem with it. It certainly kept their sex life spiced up and Danny was always satisfied and relieved afterwards. It wasn't often they played like this, but when they did, he fully embraced the role of taking charge and letting Danny play out his more vulnerable, needy side.

He turned and opened the door, finding Danny still in his position on the bed. Danny's eyes roved over to him, his breathing seemed heavier and Steve knew he was already getting worked up just being in his current position and after a few carefully played out actions and spoken words. Steve approached the bed, taking his cock in hand and jacking off gently.

"Oh baby," Steve said softly, voice full of pride for his lover. "See what you do to me? See how you get daddy all excited?"

Danny's eyes rested on his hand and he stared hard as he swallowed down, shifting on his knees a little.

"Is that my treat daddy?" Danny asked voice full of lust and desire. Steve jerked his cock harder just at the sound of Danny's need, never mind the showing of it written all over his face.

"Oh yes baby," Steve affirmed, "And if you're a very very good boy when I give you your treat, daddy might let you come too. But you aren't allowed until you ask very nicely and daddy says you can, understand?"

"Yes daddy, I'll be good," Danny said quickly. Steve didn't know if he were determined or simply desperate to come already.

"I know you will baby," Steve nodded, taking a small tube of lube out of the side table drawer and moving around the bed so he could climb onto it behind Danny's raised ass. "You just show me how good you are by staying just like that."

He smeared some lube onto his fingers and lined one up to Danny's ass, pouring more lube down his crack. He rubbed gently at Danny's entrance before pressing in, feeling his lover open up easily to his touch. Danny breathed gently and relaxed, sighing as Steve breached him up to the second knuckle with the single digit and moved his hand back and forth. As he prepped him, Steve soothed him with hushes and gentle affirmations and he stroked his ass with his free hand. He pulled out and pushed in with two fingers, scissoring, stretching, making sure to lube his lover up plenty. Satisfied Danny was prepared enough, he palmed some lube and jacked off his cock, loving the feeling and eagerly wanting to connect with his lover further. He knelt up higher on his knees, lining up his cock to Danny's hole and held onto his hips as he gently pushed in.

He heard Danny let out a soft, shaky breath, a gentle gasp as he stretched open slowly. Steve didn’t rush, wanting his lover to be satisfied in every possible way he could help him.

“You okay baby?” Steve whispered as Danny shifted on his knees a little, pressing back, getting used to the feel of Steve slowly entering him. Steve ran a palm over the small of Danny’s back, looking down at his red ass cheeks still glowing from his spanking. “This feel good for you?”

“Yeah,” Danny panted out gently. “Yes, so good.”

Steve smiled, enjoying how his lover opened up to him, how natural it was knowing how to satisfy Danny, how much he could take, how to drive him out of his mind. How to sate his desires moment by moment. He kept pushing, looking over Danny’s bent form, from his ass, over the curve of his spine, how his face pressed into the pillow and his arms stretched up to the headrest, his knuckles white where they gripped.

“God you’re beautiful,” Steve said, appreciating the view, sliding his palm further up Danny spine with a gentle caress. He gave a small cant of his hips, pulling out a fraction and pushing in deeper just to feel and hear the soft grunt fall from Danny’s lips.

“Oh god,” Danny whispered out, sucking in a deep breath. When Steve did it again he moaned louder. “Steve, babe – that feels good.”

“Yeah you like that?” Steve whispered, doing it a third time for good measure. He hadn’t even really begun to connect with his lover and give him what he really needed, but there was no rush. He wanted Danny to enjoy every moment of their lovemaking. “You want more baby?”

“Yeah,” Danny nodded, burying his face into the pillow as he sucked in a hot breath before lifting his face again. “Fuck me.”

“I like it when you ask nicely,” Steve teased, rubbing his knuckles up and down Danny’s back slowly. He raised his hand and flattened his palm, slapping the top of Danny’s ass with a gentle tap. “Like the polite, good boy that I know you are.”

“Please Daddy,” Danny groaned out, pushing his ass back. “Want you to fuck me. Please, please, you feel so good.”

“Such a good boy,” Steve smiled, rubbing the spot where he’d spanked Danny. “I wouldn’t want to spank you again for forgetting how to ask nicely.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Danny moaned out, head arching further back as Steve pushed in hard and deep, giving a moan of appreciation as Danny’s ass clenched around him.

“Oh fuck baby yes,” Steve hissed, “Love your ass. Fuck.”

“Steve,” Danny gasped out in pleasure as his lover began to fuck him, settling into a natural rhythm. “Oh fuck yeah, yes.”

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off how Danny writhed and squirmed, still clenching his fingers around the headrest, burying his face into the pillow, his moans and groans of pleasure muffled but evident. It felt so good, connecting with Danny so intimately, his pleasure steadily growing and pooling as his cock slid into his lovers body. The longer they connected as they did, the easier it was to fuck Danny’s ass, harder, faster and Steve gripped onto his hips, chasing his orgasm with pleasured moans.

Danny shifted again, his impeding orgasm evident in the sounds he was making, music to Steve’s ears, something he never tired of hearing.

"Oh fu-uck," Danny groaned out louder, back arching and breathing harder. "Oh yes daddy, fuck, need to - uh god can I come please daddy?"

"Wait baby," Steve grunted out, hips pistoning as he felt Danny's inner muscles clenching tight around his cock, watching his ass muscles move in the same rhythm. "Oh fuck you feel so good."

Danny was moaning loud now, not even piecing words together, every other breath punctuated by an ecstatic moan as Steve fucked into him.

"Please, please," Danny said breathlessly. "Please daddy let me come. I need to come."

"I know you do baby," Steve groaned, feeling his own pleasure pooling and beginning to take over. He pushed in harder, quicker, chasing the rush. "Daddy too."

"Daddy I'm gonna come," Danny moaned, already beginning to buck and tremble. "Can't - fuck please -."

"Come for me baby," Steve said firmly, feeling his cock being squeezed and moaning out in pleasure. "Come for daddy. Fuck baby you feel so good, fuck Danny, Danny!"

He felt and watched Danny tense, clenching around his cock as he came hard, urging on his own orgasm which hit him like a freight train. He buried deep into his lover, feeling his cock twitch and spasm over and over as he emptied into him, Danny moaning sensitively as his own cock emptied all over the sheets below them.

"Fuck," Danny hissed out breathlessly, burying his face into the pillow as his body went slack and loose. Steve carefully slipped out of him and gently guided Danny to lie on his side, following and curling up behind him. Danny shivered and sank happily against him. "God that was - fuck."

"Sshh," Steve hushed him quietly. "Just relax and enjoy it baby."

Danny clutched gently at his arms as the enfolded him, closing his eyes and sighing. Steve enjoyed holding him close, feeling their bodies cooling against one another as they came down slowly from the high of orgasm. They lay quietly for a time until they could both think a little straighter.

"That was intense babe," Danny said after a little while. Steve could feel him gentle vibrate as he gave a small laugh of satisfaction.

"Fuck yeah," Steve agreed with a grin. "Love it when you're all vulnerable and desperate like that."

"You know just how to take care of me," Danny sighed, giving his arm a squeeze.

"You know it baby," Steve said, pressing a kiss against his neck. "Always."

"Thanks Steve," Danny said, turning his face to look at him better. "For - you know."

"Being there when you need me?" Steve smiled, kissing his nose. "You don't have to thank me for that D."

"You know what I mean," Danny said, scrunching up his nose and blushing softly.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Steve nodded, moving so Danny could lie on his back and they could look at each other better. "It's my pleasure."

"Tell me about it," Danny laughed again. Steve grinned and kissed him softly.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll change the sheet," Steve smiled. "Before we get too comfortable to move."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny nodded, stealing another kiss first before he made a move, wincing as his ass slid over the sheets as he got off the bed. Steve lay long enough to watch his ass disappear into the bathroom before he made a move himself, bundling up the top sheet from the bed, dumping it in the laundry basket and getting a clean one. He was straightening it out when Danny reappeared and they slid under the cool sheets, Danny curling up against him as he lay on his back.

"Your ass okay?" Steve asked to be sure, not wanting him to be in unnecessary pain.

"Yeah thanks," Danny assured him. "Doesn't hurt much now."

"Good, long as you can sleep," Steve said, putting an arm around him.

"God after this evening, feel like I could sleep for a week," Danny said sleepily. "You definitely wrung me out babe."

"Glad to hear it," Steve chuckled gently, looking down at him. "Good night D."

Danny leaned up for a soft kiss before burying his face against Steve's chest, "'night babe. Love you."

"I love you too," Steve smiled, lying awake until he felt his lover drift peacefully off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny awoke up feeling energetic and motivated. There was only the slightest of twinge in his ass when he sat up and gave a small stretch. Steve, being the early bird he was, was already up and out of bed; probably out for a morning run or making breakfast. Danny got up, took a leak and jumped in the shower, eager to start the day and remembering the night before, the spanking, the sex. He smiled to himself as he towelled dry, wandering back into the bedroom naked and pulling the sheets straight, plumping the pillows before deciding what to wear for the day. He glanced out of the window and saw Steve running in the distance back towards the house.

Dressed he made his way downstairs as Steve was walking up them, sweat patches gathering on his front and under his arms.

"Morning," Steve grinned at him, meeting him halfway on the stairs and giving him a kiss. 

"Morning," Danny replied happily. "You want breakfast?"

"I had some before I ran," Steve told him. "I'll have a coffee though. I'll take a quick shower."

"'Kay," Danny said as he continued on his way.

The coffee maker was just finishing as Steve joined him again, dressed in his usual cargoes, tee and over shirt. Danny was just buttering up some toast and watched Steve eye the small collection of dirty dishes he'd accumulated on the side after he'd scrambled some eggs for breakfast also. 

"Don't worry, I'll clean up," Danny grinned, pushing him to a chair and placing a cup of coffee in front of him. "Let me eat first."

He sank down into a seat by Steve and attacked breakfast with a vigour. Sex always gave him a healthy appetite the next day and Steve had definitely broken into his reserve energy the way he'd fucked him the night before. It wasn't always so energetic or intense, but Danny liked the fact it wasn't. Made it all the more special when it did happen like that.

"So, I'll call Rachel this morning," Danny said as they made small talk. "Though maybe we should call Kono first, see if she has made plans."

"I spoke to her already," Steve said, "I had a feeling she'd be up when I saw the weather report. They got some good waves on the North Shore. Sunday, barbeque at hers, everyone is invited of course. We just need to take drinks."

"Great, I'll speak to Rache," Danny nodded. "See if we can't get monkey all day."

"That'd be nice," Steve nodded. "We need to go to the store today, the cupboards are bare."

"Yeah I was going to suggest it," Danny smiled in agreement.

Danny finished breakfast as they discussed what supplies they needed, tidying up as Steve nursed down his coffee and made a list at the same time. If they didn't, they always forgot more than one thing. They then headed out straight away, rather than put it off, knowing they'd find something more fun to do to avoid doing it at all. A few hours later they'd unpacked bags and were happy it was one chore off the list. Danny made a pot of fresh coffee, planning a few hours of me time on the lanai doing absolutely nothing but Steve halted his plans for the time being.

"D, now that we've some free time," Steve said before he could retreat outside. "Let's get your punishment out of the way."

Danny looked a little downcast at the suggestion but placed the coffee jug down before he poured himself and Steve one. He looked over at Steve who was pointedly waiting for him to make a move into the living room. He walked silently into the living room and heard Steve following him closely.

"Over the back of the sofa remember baby?" Steve told him.

"Yes Sir," Danny replied quietly, pulling his t-shirt off. Steve always insisted he was naked when he was spanked or punished. He removed the board shirts he'd been wearing and placed himself behind the sofa, glancing over at Steve again. Steve made a show of unbuckling his belt and Danny quickly bent over the sofa, spreading his legs wide, planting his hands into the cushions and keeping his head raised.

"You'll keep a count this time," Steve informed him. "Nice and clear."

"Yes Sir," Danny agreed in understanding.

"Why are you being punished baby?" Steve asked as he came to stand behind him.

"I disobeyed you yesterday Sir," Danny replied with a flush of disappointment. "I moved out of position when I was being spanked."

"And when I asked you to move back into position you refused," Steve added, putting a hand on the small of his back. "How many did I say Danny?"

"Ten Sir," Danny said with a small shudder.

"And you know what happens if you're naughty and move from position or fail to keep count now don't you?" Steve asked him.

"Yes Sir, I'll receive a lash for any discretion," Danny said, understanding the rules of his current predicament.

"I suggest you keep still and speak loud and clear," Steve suggested sternly. "Ready Daniel?"

"Yes Sir," Danny said, not feeling very ready at all considering but accepting he was to be punished and why. He braced himself tighter and closed his eyes, hearing the tell-tale whoosh of air before the leather struck his skin. His skin, already gently sensitive, stung and he let out a gasp at the soft pain. "One thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

The leather slapped hard against his upper thighs this time and he gave a small squirm as he dealt with the soft pain. "Two thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

The third and fourth landed again on his thighs, one under the other and he gasped, moaned and thanked Steve for each. The fifth was on his ass again, right on the curve, the sit which was the most sensitive after the paddling he'd gotten the night before.

"Five thank you Sir. Please may I have another," Danny said, voice wavering from the pain. His thighs felt hot and the leather licked mercilessly against the sit spot again. He moaned out loudly, swallowing down and catching his breath. "Six thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

Again on the sit and tears pricked his eyes, not so much from the pain but the sensitivity. He didn't doubt the last three would all be on the sit. Steve was very careful about how and where he received a spanking, a pro at know how to tenderly tame his ass.

"Seven thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

Danny gritted his teeth on the eighth and ninth, trying not to squirm and jerk too much even though he wanted to. Disobeying had gotten him into this predicament in the first place and he wasn't about to buy himself further punishment.

"Ten Thank You Sir," He panted after the last one landed, right on the sit where he now felt how and sensitive, the pain growing and spreading evenly over his ass.

"Corner time," Steve said, patting him gently on the back. Danny moved carefully and stood, hands on the wall, wanting nothing more than to reach behind himself and rub the pain away. He hoped Steve would take mercy and put aloe cream on him if they went out later as planned. Sitting was going to be extremely uncomfortable, which he supposed was the point.

As he stood there wiling away the twenty minutes corner time he always got after a spanking, he thought on how much of a weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders over the last two days. Though the act of spanking was unconventional and probably considered extreme by most people, it worked for them. Danny would even say it had brought them closer together. The vulnerability it created in him put pressure on Steve to ensure he handled that with care and attention. There had to be a deep trust on both sides for it to work in an effective measure. Danny hadn't ever analysed why it worked for him, unsure whether it was the physical act, the pain itself, submitting to Steve's control for a few hours, perhaps a combination of everything.

He thought about his ass currently on display and flushed, it hurt, though the pain was becoming a dull ache. It wasn't the most extreme of spankings he'd ever received from Steve, but it was the first in a long time and with the idea of maintenance spankings starting again he sighed and wondered what he'd let himself in for. Of course he had the power and control to put a stop to it any time, he understood that completely. He didn't know what it said about him that even though regular spankings again were going to be painful, he didn't want to put a stop to it. But he'd never admit to looking forward to being back in a routine.

The sound of Steve beckoning him away from the corner broke his thoughts and he took a deep breath before he moved. His skin prickled where the belt had landed, especially on the sit. Steve was very thoughtful about where he spanked, Danny understood he was to remember his punishment over the next few days. Steve was sat on the couch and Danny went to him, gingerly sitting on Steve's lap. Steve put his arms around his waist and petted him gently in sympathy. Danny was always grateful Steve insisted they sat and talked for a few minutes after his corner time, it was as important as lying over his knee or bending over the sofa and chair.

"Thank you Sir for my punishment," Danny said quietly, wincing in pain. Sitting on Steve's clothed lap, putting pressure on the lashed sit spot was never a pleasant experience.

"You were a very good taking it," Steve said, rubbing a hand along his thigh. "Although maybe you'll learn your lesson next time and obey me like a good boy in the first place and save yourself the added discomfort."

"Yes Sir," Danny nodded in humble agreement.

"I'll put some cream on later for you," Steve promised. "You've handled this all very well over the last few days, I'm very proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you Sir," Danny said with a small smile.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Steve asked him. "About how you feel now? About our plans for maintenance again?"

"I feel lighter," Danny admitted, looking him in the eye. "Like a weight has lifted. I don't think I had admitted to myself how much I needed this again."

"Good, that's good," Steve smiled. "As long as it's working for you. That's what is important. We'll continue with maintenance for however long you want them."

"Thanks Steve," Danny said, hugging him tighter. "I don't know what it says about me that that makes me feel better."

"Hey it works for us right? Whoever labelled us as conventional?" Steve gave a small laugh, holding him close.

"If only people knew," Danny huffed out a small laugh, before cringing. "God that'd be embarrassing."

"Whoa now," Steve said, pulling apart to cup his jaw gently. "There is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about baby, okay?"

"You know I don't find it easy to admit enjoying this part of us, well, when I say enjoy I mean - not that I enjoy a spanking, because you know, it's a lot of ouch but, well, I mean," Danny frowned, trying to decide what he did actually mean. Steve laughed and kissed him swiftly on the mouth to keep him quiet, smiling when they peeled apart.

"Good job I understand your language Danno," Steve grinned. "I know exactly what you mean. I enjoy it too - not inflicting pain, but knowing it helps you, that this works for you. I'm glad we connect this way. I love you you know?"

Danny smiled, kissing him softly. "I know you do. Sometimes I don't know why."

"Me either," Steve teased with a laugh.

"I love you too," Danny told him. "Such a goof."

"Hey, you forget who doles out the spankings around here. Keep calling me names you'll find yourself in a not too comfortable position," Steve threatened with a grin.

"What goof? Term of endearment. Like Neanderthal, idiot, doofus," Danny chuckled. Steve silenced him with another kiss before he could reel off any further endearments.

~ fin ~


End file.
